O Colégio Sharazard
by Viviane S
Summary: Kagome vai para um colégio interno.Lá ela conhece admiradores, faz amizades, ri, chora, se apaixona, sofre...Mas, qual será o fim dessa história? Minha primeira fic, então: NÃO ME MATEM xD!
1. O Colégio Interno

_**Observações**_

**-**Fala

_Pensamento _(os pensamentos se localizam nas falas, então, o pensamento é de quem está falando naquele momento)

**(N/A: Intromissão da autora, são bem freqüentes)**

**- **ação dos personagens -

**P.S.:** n.n significa (Chapeuzinho do **e** duas vezes, é que não aparece as vezes)

_**1º Capitulo - O Colégio Interno**_

Bem, eu estou indo para o Colégio Interno Sharazard. Nesse instante, estou saindo da BMW azul do meu pai, e acho que avistei...

-Sango!?Há quanto tempo!-digo super feliz

-Oi!É mesmo né?-diz Sango sorrindo

-Já sabe em qual dormitório está?

-Não e você?

-Nem eu. Que tal irmos ver juntas?

-Acho legal. Bora lá!

Eu e Sango fomos correndo para a diretoria, parecendo duas doidas** (N/A: parece até eu XD)**.Chegando lá...

-Queremos falar com o diretor, -falamos para a secretária -por favor.

-Olá, meu nome é Rin, **(N/A: meus Deus imaginem Rin como secretária u.u")** e, bem, o que vocês querem com o diretor?

-Sabe...Queremos saber o número dos nossos dormitórios -digo meio confusa

-Para saberem seus dormitórios, preciso saber seus nomes completos, por favor.

-O meu é Sango Hikuranu _Santa Maria mãe de Jesus! Você não poderia me dar um nome melhor não?XP_

-O meu é Kagome Higurashi

-Ok. Vocês duas estão no dormitório 112

-O que?Estamos juntas?-dizemos em coral

-Sim, algum problema?

-Nenhum!!!-em coral novamente e começamos a danças \o\ o /o/

-Então...Bom ano para vocês n.n.

-Obrigada!Para a senhorita também n.n!-falamos saindo da diretoria e indo para nosso dormitório

No caminho, eu atrapalhada como sempre, me esbarro em alguém e acabo caindo de quatro no chão.

-Me desculpe. Foi sem querer, me perdoe!-digo me levantando

-Desculpe digo eu, eu estava distraído, foi mal...Qual o seu nome, hein?-diz um rapaz de olhos dourados, cabelo prateado comprido e orelhinhas felpudas saindo da cabeça. Ele estava com uma blusa vermelha sem manga e uma calça jeans desbota com rasgos nos joelhos

-Kagome, e o seu?

-Inuyasha...Em qual dormitório você está?-diz Inuyasha um tanto quanto interessado

-No 112-digo meio hipnotizada por aqueles lindos cabelos que pertenciam a um lindo dono

-Eu estou no 211,-diz sorrindo -que engraçado n.n.Bem, agora tenho que ir. Te vejo mais tarde?

-Pode ser. Até então.

-Até -diz Inuyasha se retirando do pátio e indo para o dormitório masculino

Sango tosse para ser notada -Com licença, mas eu existo \o/!Notei que você se interessou pelo rapaz.

-Nada disso!Nem o conheço-digo corando instantaneamente

-Sei ¬¬"... vamos pro dormitório logo né?

-Vamos!

Nós saímos do pátio e vamos para o dormitório 112.Chegando lá, tivemos uma, um tanto desagradável, surpresa.

-Ahn?-digo com uma sombrançelha arqueada ao ver umas malas de uma cama

-Tem mais alguém no nosso dormitório?-diz Sango no mesmo estado que eu

De repente, uma cópia cuspida e escarrada de mim sai da suíte.

-Com licença. Não queria interromper a conversa super interessante de vocês, mas...

Para, para, para!Primeiro, vou descrever o quarto, depois continuo com a história...Bem, era ENORME todo branco com detalhes lilás, um beliche e uma cama de solteiro com forro de seda branca. Do lado dessa cama de solteiro, um criado mudo também branco com maçaneta lilás, e um retrato de uma menina em cima deste. Nas paredes perto dessa cama, se encontravam 3 pôsteres, 2 do Harry Potter e um do Simple Plan**(N/A: que nem no meu quarto D).**E tinha 2 closet um BEM grande, provavelmente para duas pessoas e um médio, o qual a cópia cuspida e escarrada já tinha se apossado. A suíte era toda branca com um boxe lilás com detalhes prata, debaixo da pia de granito havia um armário branco com maçanetas lilás igual ao criado mudo, o vaso sanitário era todo branco com um forro acolchoado lilás. Mas, continuando...

-Não interrompeu-eu disse com um olhar irritado pela futilidade daquela cópiazinha

-Bem, já que não interrompi...Meu nome é Kikyou, e já me apossei do closet médio e da cama de solteiro se vocês não se importarem..._Mesmo que se importem eu vou ficar ai mesmo! _-disse a cópia com uma cara de santinha ¬¬"

-Eu e a Kagome não nos importamos, né?

-É...-disse, me segurando pra não dar uns tapas na cara da Kikyou -_eu sei que eu nem conheço a garota, ela até pode ser legal...Quem eu to enganando?Ela é uma fútil isso sim!Odeio gente fútil, já perceberam né?_**(N/A: nossa, a Kagome ta de TPM hoje ou o que?Oo)**

-Então, tchau. Eu vou pra piscina n.n-disse Kikyou se retirando do quarto

**-**_Ninguém te perguntou nada perua ¬¬"_-pensei**(N/A: ta mesmo de TPM u.u")**

Bem, vou descrever a roupa da Kikyou...Ela estava de biquíni preto com fores hawaiianas em branco e um short preto com desenhos brancos também. No ombro tinha uma toalha preta com desenhos brancos **(N/A: nossa ela gosta de preto e branco XD)** e estava calçando uma sandália preta. Assim que ela bateu a porta a Sango já foi falando:

-Nossa Kagome, você viu como ela é idêntica a você?-disse se jogando na cama de baixo do beliche

-É, apesar do fato de ter cabelos mais claros, olhos azuis, ser fútil e mais desenvolvida ¬¬"-disse subindo as escadinhas do beliche e me deitando na cama de cima

-É...Até que não é tão parecida assim -.-'

- ¬¬" Sango, as vezes você não pensa, não u.u"

-Ta!Já entendi seu desprezo por mim!-disse fingindo tristeza, e eu sabia que era fingimento, por isso nem liguei

-Tive uma idéia...-disse com um meio sorriso-Que tal irmos para a piscina também?

-Eu não teria coragem de recusar uma proposta dessas!-disse Sango toda feliz, já pegando um biquíni em sua mala.

Nós vestimos nossos biquínis e fomos para a piscina (sem short, só biquíni mesmo).Meu biquíni era jeans, com uma florzinha rosa na parte de baixo, bem no meio, e uma em cada peito. O da Sango era lilás bem claro, com desenhos de cereja melada em creme de leite **(N/A: eu queria ta comendo cereja com creme de leite XD...)**, os desenhos se posicionavam nos mesmos locais que os meus.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nós descemos para o saguão, e fomos até a piscina, que estava vazia, literalmente _ainda bem! \o/_.Tomamos um rápido banho no chuveirão e entramos piscina, uns 5 minutos depois eu avistei o Inu, _desde quando eu o chamo de Inu? Oo..._ Acenei pra ele e este retribuiu com um aceno e um sorriso enormeeeeee estampado no rosto **(N/A: tenho que admitir, meu coração disparou ao ver aquele sorrisão só pra mim...).**Inuyasha entrou na piscina e se aproximou de mim.

-Oi K-Chan n.n!Posso te chamar de K-Chan?-claro que pode lindo

-Sim ♥.♥-falei, visivelmente encantada com aquele sorriso branco e aqueles olhos dourados

-Ah!Lembrei de uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer...Tchau pra vocês que ficam -Sango falou, normalmente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo deixar dois completos estranhos sozinhos numa piscina do tamanho de uma mansão - _estes dois precisam ficar sozinhos..._

Foi quando eu pensei: _a Kikynojo não ia vir para a piscina?_Bem, acho que pensei alto demais...

-Quem, ou o que é "Kikynojo"?-diz Inuyasha com uma cara de interrogação?.?

-Esquece...Bem...Tem assunto pra conversar?-disse meio envergonhada por ter pensado alto...

-Na verdade, sim –Ah, que deus grego

-Qual?-perguntei visivelmente ansiosa pra saber qual o assunto da nossa conversa

-Nós dois.

-Ahn?-digo com a sobrancelha arqueada** (N/A: não reparem, mas sempre que ela diz 'Ahn? ', é com a sobrancelha arqueada)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

É isso ai gente, espero que gostem!

Vou tentar fazer o 2º Capitulo o mais rápido possível ok?

Bjs

Xauzz


	2. Surpresa

_**Observações**_

**-**Fala

_Pensamento _(os pensamentos se localizam nas falas, então, o pensamento é de quem está falando naquele momento)

**(N/A: Intromissão da autora, são bem freqüentes)**

**- **ação dos personagens -

**P.S.:** n.n significa (Chapeuzinho do **e** duas vezes, é que não aparece as vezes)

**_2º Capitulo – Surpresa_**

-É. Nós dois. Você é de qual 8ª? Será que estamos na mesma sala?

-Bem...-disse muito mais aliviada-Eu ainda não sei minha sala...Sabe como é, primeiro dia é só "alojamento"...Não me interessei em ver...

-Ok n.n ...Mas, depois daqui nós...-disse se aproximando cada vez mais de mim, e eu, é claro, ruborizando a cada passo que ele dava-podemos ir pro meu quarto...?

-Isso é um convite?-sorriso malicioso estampado na minha cara**(N/A: Kagome!Que que é isso menina, tenha modos!...)**...Vê se não enche...

-Digamos que sim -disse meu Deus grego, retribuindo o sorriso e se aproximando mais **(N/A: dá pra se aproximar mais Oo?)**-Nós vamos? – sussurrou no meu ouvido

-Claro que sim!-sussurrei no dele

Depois de vários sussurros, sorrisos maliciosos, trocas de olhares e aproximações, eu e o Inu-kun fomos para seu quarto **(N/A: o quarto de Inuyasha, não o SEU quarto, vocês me entenderam... XP).**

-Bem...O que você queria dizer aqui que não poderia fazer lá?-disse entrando naquele quarto perfeitamente bem arrumado

Desculpe, vou parar e descrever o quarto, que nem fiz com o meu quarto ok?

O quarto era todo branco, o guarda roupa era marrom escuro, com portas brancas e maçanetas em prateado. As camas eram do mesmo estilo do guarda roupa, os forros destas eram de seda branca com detalhes marrom escuros em renda trabalhada. O banheiro( o quarto era suíte que nem o meu) era, todo brando com pia de granito e não tinha armário em baixo, então, de certa forma, as coisas eram todas bagunças em cima da pia **(N/A: que nem nos 3 banheiros de minha casa XD)**, o boxe era um tipo preto transparente e a 'latrina' como os meninos chamam, era marrom escuro...Tinha um beliche e uma cama de solteiro(que era a dele) e do lado desta, um criado mudo. Nossa!Era igualzinho ao meu quarto, só que o meu era branco e lilás, e o dele era branco e marrom escuro **(N/A: falta de criatividade... Ú.Ù)**.Mas continuando a história...

-Não que eu não pudesse fazer lá...-é fazer OO?Não é dizer, é fazer...O que ele vai fazer OO?

-E...Bem...O que era?-digo tentando disfarçar minha ansiedade

-Isso!-e de repente ele me da um beijo. É isso ai, um beijo!Que eu amei. Vou explicar...

Ele foi se aproximando, me pegou pela cintura e puxou meu corpo pra colar no dele. Quando percebi, nós já estávamos com os lábios entrelaçados num beijo que me envolveu totalmente, me deixei levar. Foi quando me deparei com ele em cima de mim, e nós deitados em sua cama.

-Epa, epa, epa!O que é isso?-disse me separando dele e levantando

-Me desculpe, eu...Me empolguei...XP -disse balançando a cabeça para os lados, como se estivesse dizendo: nossa eu fiz isso ?.?-é que há tempos ninguém me toca...Como você me tocou...

-Ahn?**(N/A: já sabem, sombrançelha arqueada...)**

-Ahn porque?-diz ele também com a sombrançelha arqueada

-Eu quis dizer...Como assim "há tempos ninguém te toca"?

-É que...Desde a 5ª série eu não tenho namorada, sabe?-diz se sentando em sua cama

-_Não entendo porque..._Bem, já que foi por isso, eu entendo...-digo com um sorriso malicioso **(N/A: a K-Chan está muito maliciosa ultimamente...)**

-Quer...-ele começou a dizer quando fui interrompido por uma batida na porta-Um instante, eu vou atender e já volto.

-Ok...

Ele foi atender a porta. Quando a abriu...

-Inu-Kun!-grita Kikyou, abraçando ele _para mim era agarrando, mas..._

-Kikyou?-o Inu disse se afastando da nojenta

-Oi lindo!Comé que ta?

-Bem...-diz coçando e abaixando o olhar

-O que ELA está fazendo aqui?-Kikynojo disse apontando pra mim _o que você está fazendo aqui seria a pergunta certa ¬¬"_

-Eu, ao contrário de você, fui convidada a vir aqui...

-Vocês já se conhecem Óõ?

-JÁ!-gritamos **(N/A: nuss! Eu não sabia que TPM pegava não...)**

-Ok...Kikyou o que você veio fazer aqui hein?-pergunta ele com um ar de "saia agora, não ta vendo que nos interrompeu?"

-Esqueça. Eu volto quando você estiver sozinho...

-Acho melhor -diz fechando a porta na cara da megera, o que eu adorei!-Continuando-disse virando e se encostando na porta

-...Quero o que?Você ia me perguntar algo...

-Quer passa o intervalo de amanhã comigo?**(N/A: pensaram outra coisa né?!)**

-Claro que quero n.n!

-Então ta. E desculpe mais uma vez por ter feito "aquilo".

-Ta bom..._Você não precisa se desculpar!Eu queria aquilo!Foi um pouco pervertido...Mas Eu queria aquilo!_-disse (e pensei) indo em direção a porta

-Tchau então...-nessa hora, vi que havia tristeza por baixo daquele minúsculo sorriso

-Tchau, até amanhã.

Sai do quarto. Fui para o meu dormitório, me joguei na minha cama**(N/A: como se joga na cama de cima de um beliche OO?) **e fiquei pensando..._Por que será que ele me beijou?Ele gosta de mim?Ele se desculpou porque se arrependeu?Ele queria ter feito aquilo?Ou foi só impulso?_Foi quando me dei conta de que AINDA estava de biquíni. Tomei um belo banho e fiquei lá, debaixo d'água pensando "naquilo"...Ao sair do banho vi Sango deitada na cama de barriga pra baixo com as pernas balançando, ela estava lendo uma revista. Eu me interessei...

-Que revista é essa Sango?-disse me deitando ao lado dela, ignorando o fato da cama ser de solteiro e nós ficarmos esmagadas.

-É uma velha revista, que não leio a muito tempo, tem umas entrevistas interessantes...-disse ela virando uma página. Era velha mesmo!O branco estava amarelado, as folhas com orelhas e algumas páginas estavam rasgadas, não tanto, mas estavam.

-Do que ela fala?-perguntei puxando a revista das mãos dela e folheando-a

-Ela fala, -puxa a revista de volta-sobre o comportamento dos meninos, tem um teste pra saber se o menino está afim de você e tudo mais...-folheia a revista mais um pouco**(N/A: nossa, elas não cansam de folhear -.-")**

-Ainda são 18:00?-eu aflo desanimada-que por...

-Xingar no meu quarto, só eu posso!-grita Kikyou entrando no quarto e batendo forte a porta

-Iiiii!Já chegou estressada Kikyou?-diz Sango se ajeitando na cama, o que acaba fazendo com que eu caia de barriga no chão.

-Aaiii!-sinceramente, ta doendo muito, eu TENHO que gritar!

-Para com isso garota!-Kikynojo ta mesmo estressada!Ela gritou comigo enquanto sentava na cama, ela estava tapando os ouvidos.

-Mas ta doendo!-digo tentando me levantar-Ta doendo muito mesmo!

-Quer que eu te leve para a enfermaria?-diz Sango levantando da cama e me ajudando a levantar

-Que drama!Foi só uma quedinha...

-_Se fosse com você, tu iria abrir o berreiro!Tenho certeza!_ Sabe, eu nem vou te ouvir.

-É isso ai K-Chan!Não se importe com o que essa fútil ai diz não!

Fomos mancando até a enfermaria, ou melhor, eu fui mancando e a Sango me ajudando a ter forças para mancar, porque andar é que não dava mesmo. Eu havia batido meu joelho, ele estava roxo escuro e minha barriga doía muito.

-O que houve?-disse a enfermeira com uma cara de preocupação

-Ela caiu da cama de barriga, bateu o joelho também-explicou Sango, ela me ajudou a sentar na caminha dos pacientes que tinha no canto direito da minúscula sala.

-Bem, você vai ter que esperar um pouco, eu já estou atendendo outro paciente. _Nossa, as aulas nem começaram e essa garotada já esta me dando trabalho?!_

-E quem seria?-eu perguntei, estava doendo muito, não queria esperar...

-K-Chan?

-Inu-Kun?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Segundo capítulo pronto n.n!

O que acharam?Eu amei...

Beijos

Xauzz


	3. Será?

_**Observações**_

**-**Fala

_Pensamento _(os pensamentos se localizam nas falas, então, o pensamento é de quem está falando naquele momento)

**(N/A: Intromissão da autora, são bem freqüentes)**

**- **ação dos personagens -

**P.S.:**os FLASH BACK's são narrados por mim

**_3º Capitulo – Será?_**

-O que você está fazendo aqui?-sinceramente, eu amo quando nós falamos juntos, mas dessa vez eu estava preocupada com ele.

-Você primeiro-dissemos mais uma vez em coral

-Eu...-já estava ficando irritada, ele lê meus pensamentos?

-FALA LOGO POR...-ele me olhou assustado quando percebeu que eu ia gritar um palavrão no meio da enfermaria

-...CARIA!FALA!

-Ta...Sabe a conversa que a Kikyou queria ter comigo?-balancei a cabeça como um sim-Acabou em briga. Ela me deu um tapão nas costas e eu vim parar aqui...

OoOoO Flash Back On OoOoO

Logo depois que Kagome fechou a porta e foi em direção ao quarto, Kikyou entrou com tudo.

-O que aquelazinha estava fazendo aqui?-perguntou com cara de "eu vou matar ela!"

- "Aquelazinha", é minha amiga, e eu a convidei pra vir aqui. Porque a pergunta?

-Sabia que ela tem namorado?-fez uma cara maliciosa ao sentar na cama da parte debaixo do beliche

-..._Será que ela tem namorado?Por isso ela não quis me beijar?Será?_-Inuyasha parou um pouco, ficou pensando...-Mentirosa!

-EU NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO!Pergunte pra ela...Ou simplesmente vá ao nosso quarto, e veja o criado mudo dela, tem a foto de seu namorado com a assinatura dele.

-Não, eu não preciso ver, eu acredito nela. Não em você

-VOCÊ ME CONHECE A 2 ANOS!SÓ A CONHECEU AGORA E ACREDITA MAIS NELA DO QUE EM MIM?

-SIM!EU CONFIU NELA!Você nunca fez NADA que merecesse minha confiança!-ele se virou, deu as costas a Kikyou, o que esta não suportava..

-AH É?!ENTÃO FIQUE COM ELA!VOCÊS DE MERECEM

Kikyou deu um tapão nas costas de Inuyasha, o que o deixou sem fala e imóvel, Kikyou saiu, batendo a porta como sempre, e após isso Miroku entrou no quarto assustado com o barulho e também com o estado do amigo.

-Você está bem?

Inuyasha nem precisou responder. Miroku já estava levando-o para a enfermaria.

OoOoO Flash Back Off OoOoO

-Um tapão nas costas?Nossa!Eu sabia que Kikyou era rude, falsa, idiota, fútil...Mas "atacar" por trás é golpe baixo!

-...AI!-o ai foi por causa do spray que a enfermeira espirrou nas costas do coitado

-Ai...Deve ta ardendo...-fiz uma cara de...Sei lá...Uma cara bem horrível XP

-Desculpa meu amorzinho, mas eu preciso passar esse remédio nas suas costas!

-_Amorzinho?.?_...Senhorita...Qual o seu nome?

-Izayoi...Porque a pergunta?

-Nada...Só curiosidade-disse com um sorriso-Prazer n.n

-Inuzinho...Você está no mesmo quarto que o Miroku, não é mesmo?-perguntou Izayoi enfaixando as costas do Inu-Kun** (N/A: nuss!o tapa foi forte mesmo!coitadinho óò!)**

-Sim mamãe, porque a pergunta?-diz com cara de dor

-Mamãe?-penso um pouco alto demais...

-Ah K-Chan!A Izayoi é a minha mãe, esqueci de te dizer...

-n.n Prazer novamente

-O prazer é todo meu n.n, você é a namoradinha do Inuzinho?

Fiquei sem palavras, e ruborizei imediatamente. O Inu-Kun percebeu e logo mudou de assunto.

-K-Chan, você sabia que o diretor é meu irmão?

-OO é mesmo?

-É, o nome dele é Sesshumaru, você já sabe né?

-Sim, veio no convite para entrar na escola-é isso ai, eu, como uma aluna exemplar, fui convidada a entrar no Sharazard, que eu esqueci de dizer que é uma das mais famosas escolas do Japão **(N/A: se é então porque ninguém nunca ouviu falar XD?)**-Ele é seu filho também não é Izayoi?

-Não. Ele é filho de outro casamento que meu marido teve.

-Ah!Entendo...

-Mas, voltando ao assunto...Mamãe, porque a senhora perguntou se eu estava no mesmo quarto que o Miroku?**(N/A: imaginem Inuyasha, na 8ª série, falando "mamãe"... que fofo n.n!).**

-É porque ele é seu melhor amigo, eu só queria saber...

-Miroku?Quem é esse?-pergunta Sango, que até aquele momento estava calada**(N/A: nuss, ninguém sente falta da Sango, coitadinha!)**

-É meu colega

-A ta...Kagome, se você me permite, eu poderia voltar ao dormitório?

-Claro que sim-disse enquanto Izayoi colocava uma bolsa de água morna na minha barriga e um "band-aind" no meu joelho

A Sango saiu da enfermaria, e foi andando pelos corredores, mas não estava indo na direção do quarto. Foi quando eu pensei _pra onde será que ela está indo?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Eu não gosto de mentir, principalmente para a K-Chan, mas estava entediada, e ela ficava num puxa-saquismo quando eu estava assim, então fui andar por ai. Mas o passeio pela escola acabou numa batida de cabeças. Tinha batido violentamente a minha cabeça com a de alguém...

-AI!-gritei

-Isso doeu. Dá próxima vez olhe por onde anda ok?

-Desculpe-me!-quando vi aquele moreno de olhos azuis a minha frente, quase desmaiei. Ele estava com o cabelo comprido preso num rabo de cavalo, vestia uma blusa roxa de manga comprida e uma calça jeans preta. Carregava uma mochila marrom em um dos ombros.

-Tudo bem, não faz mal. Qual o seu nome minha linda moça?-disse fazendo reverencia

-Sango e o seu?-digo um pouco vermelha pelo elogio

-Miroku. Sango...Lindo nome!

-Obrigada-disse mais vermelha ainda

-Eu posso saber para onde a linda dama estava indo?

-Não estava indo a lugar algum. Só estava passeando pelo colégio. Ele é bem bonito-corei ao perceber o que havia dito, porque havia falado dele-O colégio, não você!Não que você não seja bonito!Você é!Ai meu Deus!-cada vez eu me embolava mais até que...**(N/A: já perceberam que eu adoro falar "até que" né?).**

PLAFT!

-Seu...Seu...Pervertido!

-Ai!Isso doeu!

-Era pra doer!Adeus!-e sai de lá com chamas nos olhos-Que pervertido!Apalpando lugares indevidos!**(N/A: rimou n.n)**

Fui até o quarto. Kikyou estava deitada na cama, assistindo TV. Eu tomei um rápido banho e me deitei.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Quer que eu te acompanhe até o seu dormitório?-falamos em coral

-XD...-os dois

-Quer que eu te acompanhe?-repeti

-Se você quiser...

-Lógico que eu quero n.n!-pensei alto novamente

-Ok!Vamos...

Eu acompanhei-o até seu dormitório. Nada de mais aconteceu. Nos despedimos e eu fui para o meu dormitório. Tomei banho e dormi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Fiz rapidinho o 3ª...

Ta legal?

Rewies plissss!!!!!

Bjs

Xauzz


	4. Rivalidades

_**Observações**_

**-**Fala

_Pensamento _(os pensamentos se localizam nas falas, então, o pensamento é de quem está falando naquele momento)

**(N/A: Intromissão da autora, são bem freqüentes)**

**- **ação dos personagens -

**_4º Capitulo – Rivalidades_**

-Acorda!Kagome acorda!-disse Sango me chaqualhando de lá pra cá

-O que é?-pergunto toda sonolenta

-Você quer chegar atrasada logo no primeiro dia é?

Me levantei de um pulo ao escutar isso. Abri minha parte do closet, peguei uma calcinha, uma blusa azul-bebê tomara que caia que deixava dois dedos da barriga à mostra e uma saia rosa choque com "beijos, blues e poesia" escritos em roxo que ia até metade da coxa.Fui correndo para o banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido, me vesti, peguei minha agenda e coloquei em minha bolsinha preta com coraçõezinhos azuis. A agenda era para anotar os nomes dos colegas, os nomes dos professores e tudo mais, já que, provavelmente, não teria tarefas ainda.

A Sango me esperou e nós fomos juntas até a sala de aula. Foi quando eu vi um menino lindo, pele morena, olhos azuis, cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo e orelhinhas de lobo bem fofas. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa marrom colada sem manga, o que faziam as meninas ao redor delirar, não é pra menos, um pedaço de mau caminho desses...

-Uau!Que gatinho na nossa sala!-disse Sango, mas, para a minha surpresa, ela não estava falando do fofo de olhos azuis, e sim de outro fofo de olhos dourados...

-Inu-Kun!-gritei, fazendo com que a sala inteira olhasse para mim, até o gatinho, ou melhor, lobinho de olhos azuis. Corei instantaneamente.

-K-Chan n.n!-disse o Inu. E depois ele foi agarrado por...-Kikyou me larga!

-Ah meu amor!Eu sei que você é tímido, mas temos que contar para o pessoal que nós estamos NAMORANDO-a nojenta deu ênfase na ultima palavra, mas eu não caí nessa...

-Kiky sei lá das quantas, eu não vou cair nessa!-disse me aproximando, pronta para estapear ela.

-Minha querida, saiba que eu não estou mentindo. Não é mesmo Inuzinho?

-Só quem pode me chamar de Inuzinho é minha mãe Kikyou. E não, nós não estamos namorando, nós estávamos, não estamos mais desdo ano passado.

-Oh Inu...Porque não?Só por causa daquela briguinha boba?

-Não estamos mais e pronto-disse se desgrudando brutalmente da Kikynojo, nessa hora eu quase senti pena dela, eu disse quase...

-Eu acho melhor nós nos sentarmos-sussurrei no na orelhinha felpuda dele

-Concordo

Foi quando eu senti falta de alguém...**(N/A: nuss, eu disse que eles não sentem falta da coitadinha).**Mas logo reparei em quem estava sentado ao meu lado, de um lado o Inu-Kun, do outro...

-Olá!Qual o seu nome?

-Kouga. E o seu?

-Kagome. Prazer Kouga.

-O prazer é TODO meu-fez ênfase no todo

-...-eu corei, não sei porque, acho que foi aquela beleza estonteante**(N/A: K-Chan!como pode fazer isso com o Inu-Kun?)**

-(risinhos abafado) Você fica linda corada.

Nesse momento, corei mais ainda!Como um menino que eu mal conheço, ou melhor, nem conheço, pode dizer isso?O professor entrou na sala

-Bom dia alunos e alunas.

-Bom dia professor-todos gritaram

-Meu nome é Houjo. E eu sou o professor de artes de vocês-que ótimo!Artes era a minha segunda matéria preferida, adoro começar o dia com minha matéria preferida-Hoje nós iremos fazer um origami de macaco**(N/A: alguém sabe fazer isso Óõ?)**

-EBA!!!-todos gritaram

-Passa para trás-o professor deu sete folhas de oficio para o primeiro de cada fila e mandou passar para trás, a sala tinha oito filas com sete alunos em cada**(N/A: ah!já disse que o pessoal é 8ªA?)**

-Kagome, você já fez um origami de macaco?-disse Inuyasha, que se surpreendeu ao ver o lobinho ao meu lado-Kouga?Você é da nossa sala?

-Inuyasha...Não te vejo desde as férias...Quando eu te ganhei de lavada no snowboard!

-Vocês já se conhecem?

-Sim...Ele é meu primo...-O que?Eles, primos?Não tem nada haver!Olhos, cor de pele, cabelo, beleza, tudo diferente!

-Sinceramente, não parece.

-Nós sabemos-disseram em uníssono

-Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha, fechem o bico!-disse o professor, o que fez a sala cair na gargalhada.

-Gomen sensei!-dissemos em coral

O resto da aula foi calma, normal, sem brigas e falação entre o Inu e o Kouga, o que achei meio estranho, eles me deram a impressão de que são rivais entendem?

Quando bateu para o intervalo, Inu-Kun foi logo me puxando pelo braço, me arrastou até uma árvore e perguntou:

-Você gosta do Kouga?

-O Kouga?Mas eu nem conheço ele!

-Não precisa conhecer para gostar Kagome!Deixa de enrolar, você gosta dele?

-Bem...Ele é bonitinho...

- -.-"

-...Mas eu não gosto dele

-\o/!!!_Que bom..._

-Por que a pergunta?

-Olá gatinha!-diz Kouga enquanto beija a minha bochecha, o que me faz corar.

-O que você está fazendo aqui seu lobo fedido ¬¬"?

-Só vim ver se a gatinha da sala tava bem, mas na sua companhia, é que não está...-corei mais ainda

-Kouga, -disse colocando o braço sobre meus ombros-quero te apresentar a minha namorada.

_Namorada, namorada..._Isso ficou ecoando na minha cabeça. Ele disse isso só pra afastar o Kouga, que logo após a frase se mandou; ou fez isso porque gosta de mim; ou os dois?Fiquei ali, pensando, estática, e percebi...

-Inu-Kun, porque ainda está com o braço sobre meus ombros?-ele ruborizou e se afastou rápido

-Er...Desculpe...Eu não...Quer dizer...

-Shii...-sussurrei colocando o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios, fazendo-o calar-Não fale nada, eu entendi.

-É melhor nós...-uma tentativa vã de falar, que foi interrompida pelo sinal.

Voltamos para a sala de aula, por mais incrível que pareça, ainda tínhamos 3 horário, cada horário 1 hora de relógio. Imagine, 3 horas parada, sentada numa cadeira dura, escutando idiotices de professor e gritaria de alunos mais idiotas ainda?

-Eu acho que vou morrer-pensei um pouco alto demais**(N/A: já repararam que ela sempre pensa alto demais?)**

-Senhorita Kagome-disse o professor, se aproximando de minha carteira-Está se sentindo bem?

-Sim...-disse um pouco envergonhada-Foi mal, quer dizer, desculpe-me.

-Assim está melhor

O professor de português era muito chato, não podia escutar uma gíria na sala de aula e já ia se irritando. E, "foi mal" é um tipo de gíria, não é mesmo?

A porcaria da aula terminou. _Pensei que não ia terminar nunca!_

Senti alguém segurar meu braço com força, não machucou, mas eu me assustei com o acontecido. Rapidamente me virei para ver quem era a "pessoa misteriosa" que segurava o meu braço. Me surpreendi ao ver...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bem, hoje terminei com um pouco de suspense, fiz só um pouquinho menor que o de costume, mas é por causa do tempo, só pude vir pro PC agora(22:33), e meu irmão só me deu 10 minutos pra terminar de escrever e sair do PC, por isso tive que fazer rapidinho...

Bjs

Xauzz


	5. Dúvidas

_**Observações**_

**-**Fala

_Pensamento _(os pensamentos se localizam nas falas, então, o pensamento é de quem está falando naquele momento)

**(N/A: Intromissão da autora, são bem freqüentes)**

**- **ação dos personagens -

**_5º Capitulo – Dúvidas_**

-Kouga?

-Você não é namorada dele não é mesmo?

-...-Não sabia o que dizer, eu não era, mas o Inu-Kun fez aquilo por algum motivo...-Sou, porque a pergunta?

-Duvido

-Duvida do que?

-Que vocês sejam namorados**(N/A:ô abestalhada!ele pergunta se você é namorada do Inu, você responde não, e ele diz duvido, a resposta é lógica!)**

-Porque você duvida?-aquele interrogatório já estava me encomodando-Pode largar o meu braço?

-Desculpe-me...Se vocês são namorados, porque não se beijam?

-_Ih!Agora lascou-se!_Porque...Nós estávamos em sala de aula, não podemos nos beijar!

-E no intervalo?

-Se você não reparou, a sua briguinha com o Inu-Kun interrompeu nossa conversa.

-Ok, já me dou por satisfeito-mas ele não estava com cara de satisfeito...

De tarde, eu e a Sango Chan fomos para o saguão, lá tinha uma TV de plasma e um sofá muito perfeito, era em forma de U, era branquinho, branquinho e tinha a textura de um pufe, só que um pouco mais grosso, porque senão as pessoas iam afundar XD!

Ficamos lá, quase a tarde toda, assistindo uns DVD's que locamos na locadora do colégio(lá tem TODOS os filmes, e quando eu digo TODOS, é TODOS mesmo!), além de locadora, o colégio tem, refeitório, piscina, ginásio, quadras de futebol, tênis, basquete e vôlei, cinema e sala de jogos, que é igual ao saguão, mas tem mesa de sinuca, ping-pong e jogos eletrônicos.

O resto da tarde ficamos no quarto, lendo revistas, não tinha mais nada pra fazer mesmo...A porta tocou e a Sango foi atender.

-Quem é?-diz abrindo a porta. Ao abrir se depara com o Inuyasha e um menino de pele clara, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis acastanhados que nem...

-Oi Sango!-diz o menino

-VOCÊ!VOCÊ QUE ME APALPOU ONTEM!

-Me perdoe, e perdoe principalmente a minha mão boba aqui-diz batendo na própria mão, o que faz Sango dar umas risadinhas abafadas por sua mão.

-...

-Bem, Sango, eu e o Miroku-disse dando um cascudo em Miroku, que ainda estava se batendo-viemos aqui convidar você e a K-Chan para ir ao salão de jogos...

-Ok-digo me levantando-eu topo

-Se a K-Chan vai eu vou também...Mas fique longe de mim, entendeu?-disse apontando para o Miroku

-Ta...-diz Miroku envergonhado, abaixando o olhar.

Todos nós fomos para a sala de jogos, que estava, tecnicamente, vazia. O bom é que se o Inu e o Miroku perdessem de lavada da gente, os outros não iriam debochar XD.

-Vamos jogar o que primeiro?-pergunta Sango, dando um tapa na cara de Miroku por pegar em lugares inadequados.

-Ai...**(N/A: esse AI foi por causa do tapa, viu?)** Podemos começar pela sinuca, que tal?

-Por mim tudo bem.

-Por nós também né Sango?Sango?

Sango tinha sumido, e Miroku também, onde será que eles estavam?

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Pra onde está me levando?Não vai fazer nada pervertido comigo não, né Miroku?Olhe que eu confiei em você, e deixei você me trazer até aqui...!-diz Sango sendo "arrastada" por Miroku até um tipo de jardim

-Deixa de falar bobagem Sango!-diz saltando a mão desta-Eu não vou fazer nada!

-Então porque me trouxe aqui?

-Para te perguntar 2 coisas...

-Desembucha!

-1º Você gosta de mim?, 2º Porque você vive me batendo?

-1º Te bato porque você pega onde não deve, 2º Eu não sei...Você daria um ótimo amigo, mas vive mexendo onde não deveria ¬¬"

-Gomenasai Sango!E...Se você quiser, pode passar o intervalo comigo amanhã?Tenho uma surpresa para você!

-E qual seria?

-Não posso dizer, se não estraga a surpresa!

-Poxa!Seu chato!Diz ai!-disse Sango puxando a manga da camiseta de Miroku

-Não!É surpresa!Agüente só mais um pouquinho, amanhã, no intervalo, você vai saber o que é...-disse Miroku, fazendo mistério.

-Chato!-Sango cruza os braços e faz biquinho, o que deixa Miroku muito "excitado", se é que me entendem...

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Então, vamos esperar por eles, ou vamos começar só nós dois?-o Inu pegou seu taco enquanto perguntava isso

-Vamos começar logo, jogamos individualmente, e depois, se eles quiserem, jogamos em duplas...

-Ok

-Você sabe jogar?-perguntei, também pegando meu taco.

-Sei, porque a pergunta?

-É que eu não sei, só sei que é para acertar as bolinhas nos buracos-notei o lado mau da frase e comecei a rir, percebi que o Inu também tava rindo, deveria ter notado o lado mau também XD!

-Ta, já que tu não sabe jogar, eu te ensino-o Inu veio em minha direção, me ajudou a segurar o taco e me posicionou, mas o taco era muito grande, e eu acabei deixando ele cair sabe onde?-MEU PÉ!AI, TA DOENDO!

-XD!Nuss!Você é muito destrambelhada!Já ta toda quebrada logo no inicio do ano, imagine no fim!

-óò, mas ta doendo!-fiz biquinho, tinha pegado essa mania da Sango, ela vivia fazendo biquinho XD.

-Oh...-disse se aproximando de mim-Deixa eu dar uma olhada?

-Ta bom...-disse me sentando no pufe e estendendo, ridiculamente, o meu pé para ele dar "uma olhada" -só toma cuidado, ta doendo!-falei que nem uma criança

-Ta um pouquinho roxo...-disse sentando-se na poltrona ao lado do pufe e olhando meu pezinho machucado-mas é só isso

-Ta, já que você diz...Confio em você

-_Confio em você...Confio em você também..._Podemos jogar sinuca agora, presepera?

-Podemos n.n"... -disse com um pouco de raiva por ele ter me chamado de presepera, mas deixei passar

-Posicione-se assim-disse Inu-Kun me envolvendo com seus braços, o que fez meu coração acelerar, e acho que ele percebeu porque...

-Porque está com a respiração tão pesada?-sussurrou no meu cangote, perigosamente perto demais, eu diria.

-Eu...Eu...Não...Eu não...Eu não estou com a respiração pesada-disse enquanto ele me encurralava na mesa com seus braços do meu lado, se aproximando mais e mais.

-Está sim, não tente enganar um hanyou...-ele aproximou seu rosto ao meu

-Eu não...-fui interrompida pela chegada de Sango e Miroku

-Olá Miroku-disse Inu-Kun, esquecendo que estava naquela posição comigo, e logo corou pela vergonha, ou por raiva de Sango e Miroku terem interrompido sua ação.

-Olá Sango-disse tentando sair dos braços de Inu-Kun, mas foi em vão.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-disseram Miroku e Sango em coral

OoOoOoOoOoO

Olá pessoal!Desculpem a demora pra postar o 5º capitulo, mas vocês sabem como é, provas pra cá, trabalhos em grupo pra lá, pontos de um lado, brigas do outro...

Bjs

Xauzz


	6. Prendas

_**Observações**_

**-**Fala

_Pensamento _(os pensamentos se localizam nas falas, então, o pensamento é de quem está falando naquele momento)

**(N/A: Intromissão da autora, são bem freqüentes)**

**- **ação dos personagens –

**P.S.:** ") isso é um sorriso

**_6º Capitulo – Prendas..._**

-O que está acontecendo aqui?Bem...-comecei, mas fui interrompida.

-Eu estava ensinando K-Chan a jogar sinuca e acabamos nessa posição, só isso.

-Só isso?Ai tem coisa, viu!?-Sango pensou um pouco alto demais, o que fez Miroku dar uma risada, digamos, "abafada".

-Hahahahahaha!Concordo plenamente!Hahahahaha...Cof...Cof...Cof!-Miroku acabou engasgando. Todos riram-Que é?_Cambada de idiotas!¬¬"_

-Nada não...-riso abafado-E então?Vamos jogar sinuca de dupla?-digo saindo daquela posição, um tanto quanto "estranha", com facilidade, pois Inuyasha tinha se distraído com a tosse de Miroku.

-Bora lá!Eu faço dupla com...Deixa eu ver... -diz Sango, fingindo estar pensando-Miroku!

-Ta gata!

-E eu faço com meu "professorzinho" aqui...-disse alisando o peitoral de Inuyasha, quando me dei conta do que estava fazendo, ruborizei bastante.

Inuyasha também ruborizou, mas Sango e Miroku não perceberam o que dissemos e fizemos. Sango esta estava muito ocupada estapeando Miroku, que tinha acariciado lugares impróprios. Demos graças a Deus por isso.

-Que tal apostarmos dinheiro?-diz Miroku

-Dinheiro não, eu to com o bolso furado...?-Inu pergunta

-Que tal...Já sei!-grita Sango-Que tal apostarmos que o casal que perder deverá pagar uma prenda, mas não uma prenda qualquer...Vão ter que...?

-Ah...Sei lá Sango...Miroku!Você deu a idéia, você escolhe a prenda que a dupla deve pagar...-disse com medo do que Miroku poderia sugerir

-Ta bom, ta bom...A dupla vai ter que...-Miroku pára para pensar-Vai ter que ficar a aula toda de amanhã de mão dadas. É uma prenda leve, mas-olhou para Sango-muito boa!

-Ta, eu topo.

-Eu também...Se a Sango topar, claro...

-...-Sango parou, pensou e falou-Ta, eu topo..._Eu ainda vou me arrepender disso...Se eu ficar de mãos dadas com aquele hentai, não sei o que vai me acontecer..._

Começamos a jogar. No inicio eu e Inuyasha estávamos ganhando, mas Sango e Miroku deram uma virada daquelas, e acabamos perdendo.

-Hahaha!!!-Miroku se acabava de rir-Hahaha!

-Tome cuidado, se você enfartar não vou te socorrer!-disse Inuyasha muito irritado

-Ah...Se eu enfartar a Sangozinha me socorre-disse com cara de anjinho

Sango corou e eu e Inuyasha caímos na gargalhada.

-É... É... É melhor nós irmos não é não K-Chan?

-É...-sussurrei caminhando de ponta de pé até a porta, quando...

-Espere ai!Você e o Inuyasha perderam!

-E daí?-já estava ficando preocupada.

-Se não cumprirem a prenda amanhã, vão ter que cumprir ela durante uma semana!-disse Miroku num tom sério

-Mas...-fui interrompida por Sango

-Nada de mais!Vão ter e ponto final-Sango foi andando devagar até a porta do salão de jogos-Bora K-Chan!Ou preferi dormir no salão?

Eu e Sango fomos para nosso dormitório, cada uma tomou seu banho e foi dormir, amanhã seria um longo dia...A seria!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Eu acordei uns 20 minutos antes do necessário, tomei um banho demorado, me vesti e a Sango ainda não tinha levantado, então decidi ir para a sala de aula sozinha. No caminho fiquei pensando_...Já mentimos pro Kouga que somos namorados, isso só vai fazer ele acreditar ainda mais, então, no fim, não vai ser tão ruim assim. Além do mais, segurar aquela mão perfeita o dia todo deve ser m-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-o!_

Parei em frente à porta da sala, estava trancada. Caminhei um pouco no corredor e logo uma moça abriu todas as salas.

-Bom dia menina, acordou cedo hoje...

-Bom dia, hai.

Entrei na sala, coloquei minha bolsa na penúltima carteira da quinta fila e lá me sentei. Fiquei esperando o povo chegar, meus olhos estavam pesados estava com sono agora, mas antes não estava nem um pouco sonolenta. Inuyasha entrou na sala e sentou à minha frente.

-Bom dia K-Chan n.n !

-Bom dia Inu-Kun ").

-A prenda de ontem, você...

-Você prefere hoje, ou a semana inteira?

-Pra mim tanto faz-percebi que ele corou ao escutar o que acabara de dizer

-Pra mim também...

Nesse momento, Sango e Miroku entram seguidos por Kouga, logo após Kikyou e uma menina, que não estou a fim de saber quem é...**(N/A:primeira interrupção de hoje; olha a TPM!)**

-Inuyasha, você vai ficar de mãos dadas com a K-Chan a partir de agora-sussurra Miroku, para Kikyou, a menina e Kouga não ouvirem.

Automaticamente eu e Inu-Kun demos as mãos, o que atraiu olhares de Kouga e quem mais entrasse na sala.

O resto da aula correu normalmente, só com uns olhares desconfiados de Kouga, uns olhares raivosos de Inuyasha, mas nada fora do comum...

Logo tocou para o intervalo, o qual eu passei com o Inu-Kun.

-Onde será que a Sango-Chan e o Miro-Kun estão?

-Miro-Kun?Ah!O Miroku e a Sango foram passar o intervalo juntos hoje, ele preparou uma surpresa para ela.

-Que surpresa?

Ele me puxou um pouco para perto dele e cochichou no meu ouvido.

-O.O Eu não acredito!

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Então, qual é a "surpresa"?-disse Sango sarcástica

-Essa!-Miroku beijou Sango, um selinho duradouro.

-Oro?Mas...?Óõ

O sinal tocou. Todos foram para suas salas. Mas Sango não sossegava, o que, afinal, Miroku queria com aquele beijo?

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Inuzinho!-diz uma voz feminina

-O que você quer comigo Kikyou?

-Você quer ser do meu grupo de...

-Não.

-Mas eu nem terminei de...

-Não precisa. Não quero ouvir sua voz irritante.

-¬¬"-Kikyou saiu do corredor praguejando baixinho

-K-Chan, você vai fazer o que hoje?

-Não, porque a pergunta?-digo caminhando para o saguão

-Por nada...-tive a impressão de que ele corou, mas acho que foi só impressão-Só queria saber mesmo... É que eu também não vou fazer nada sabe?

-Já sei o que podemos fazer.

-O que?-pergunta com um certo brilho nos olhos

-Que tal jogarmos verdade ou conseqüência com a turma?

-Que turma?

-Eu, você, Miroku, Sango, Kouga e Kikyno...Quer dizer, Kikyou.

-Eu topo!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Desculpe a demora, eu fiquei dodói, com febre, tossindo, garganta rouca e tudo mais. Quando fico assim minha mãe não deixa eu ficar muito tempo no PC. Juro que o próximo vai sair rapidinho.

Bjs

Xauzz


	7. Verdade ou Conseqüência?

_**Observações**_

**-**Fala

_Pensamento _(os pensamentos se localizam nas falas, então, o pensamento é de quem está falando naquele momento)

**(N/A: Intromissão da autora, são bem freqüentes)**

**- **ação dos personagens –

**P.S.:** ") isso é um sorriso

**_7º Capitulo – Verdade ou Conseqüência?_**

-Vá chamar o Kouga e o Miroku enquanto eu chamo a Sango e a Kikyou. Nós nos encontramos na quadra de tênis velha, ninguém nunca vai lá.

-Ok.

Nós nos separamos. A Sango e a Kikynojo estavam no quarto, onde pensei que estariam.

-Oi gente. Querem fazer algo emocionante com gatinhos lindos?

-Queremos! - falaram em uníssono

-Então venham comigo!

As bobinhas vieram. Como será que o Inu-Kun estava se saindo?

OoOoOoOoOoO

TOC TOC TOC

-Já vou! – Miroku atendeu a porta - Ah!Oi Inuyasha.

-Oi Miroku, quer jogar verdade ou conseqüência comigo a Sango...

-QUERO!

-Mas eu nem terminei de dizer quem ia participar

-Não precisa - pegou o casaco em cima de uma cadeira, trancou a porta e se virou para Inuyasha – Se a minha Sangozinha está, eu estou também!

- -.-" Ta bom Miroku, vamos.

-Vamos para onde?

-Chamar o Kouga, a Kagome quer que ele participe também.

-...Onde vai ser a verdade ou conseqüência?

-Na antiga quadra de tênis

-Ótimo lugar!Ninguém nunca vai lá!**(N/A: rimou \o/!).**

-Então vem logo tapado!

Inuyasha saiu de seu quarto arrastando Miroku e foi para o saguão, onde Kouga se encontrava assistindo TV.

-Oh lobo fedido!

- ¬¬ O que é cachorro vira lata?

-Venha comigo, vamos jogar verdade ou conseqüência - Inuyasha disse e deu as costas, se dirigindo para a quadra de tênis.

-Ei!Me espere!Onde vai ser?Quem ta participando?

-Me siga e verá.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Eu, a Sango e a Kikynojo já estávamos na quadra. Tínhamos chegado um pouco antes dos meninos, mas estes logo chegaram.

-Kagome!-grita Kouga, que veio sentar ao meu lado, o que não aconteceu porque o Inu-Kun sentou entre a gente - _Estraga prazeres ¬¬"..._

-Vamos começar logo! – diz Kikyou visivelmente irritada

-É!Vamos logo K-Chan! - Sango também aparentava irritação...

-Eu trouxe uma garrafa – disse Miroku levantando uma garrafa velha que tinha nas mãos

-Então é com ela que vamos jogar – Inu-Kun pegou a garrafa e girou – Kouga pergunta pra Kikyou

-Verdade ou Conseqüência?

-...Verdade

-Putz!Não sei o que...Pera...Você gosta do Inuyasha?

-Gosto! – ela disse séria, aquela baka ¬¬"

A garrafa girou novamente e parou para Sango perguntar a Miroku.

-Verdade ou...

-Conseqüência! – disse Miroku animado

-...Morda...

-O que?Morder o que? – Miroku é muito malicioso!

-Morda o pescoço de Kikyou! – Sango parecia santinha, mas ela era muito perversa em verdade ou conseqüência!

-O QUE? – Kikyou se desesperou, sabia que ele tinha fama de pervertido e ficou com medo dele se aproveitar da situação...

-Calma gatinha!Você é bonita, eu vou te morder, mas meu coração é da Sangozinha – disse com aquela cara de "anjo".

Miroku mordeu o pescoço daquela vaca, que gemeu de dor. Kouga girou a garrafa impacientemente, e, por azar, caiu para a Kikyou me perguntar. Como nunca escolho verdade nesse jogo, meu azar foi maior.

-Quero só ver... – Kouga se intrometeu

-Você vai ter que beijar o Kouga

-Só isso?Ta bom!

-O QUE? – foi vez de Inuyasha gritar – COMO SÓ ISSO Oo?

-Não!Tem mais!É beijo na boca!

-Poxa!Pensei que a patty ia esquecer de especificar o beijo...

-_Ah!Por isso ela disse "só isso", ela pensou que poderia ser onde quisesse..._Kikyou você me paga! – Inuyasha disse emburrado, fiquei com pena.

-Kikyou, alivia a situação, eu tenho namorado...

-E quem é o idiota? – pergunta Kikyou sarcástica

-Eu!

-O.O O QUE? – acho que o pessoal se assustou. Sango gritou tão alto que quase que Miroku, que se encontrava a seu lado, ficava surdo e Kouga estava abanando Kikyou que só faltava ter um enfarte!

-Ele é seu namorado K-Chan?Porque não me contou?Eu sou sua melhor amiga! – Sango já estava eufórica!

-Porque...Porque...Porque não deu tempo de eu te contar... – falei dando um sinal pra ela entender que não era namoro...

-Ah!Entendi... – ela olhou para Inuyasha

-Você está mesmo namorando com o...o...o Inuyasha? – juro que vi fumaça saindo das orelhas da Kikynojo!

-Estou, agora, alivia ai!

-Agora é que vai piorar! – Kikyou fez uma cara de assassina sedenta por sangue de arrepiar... – Você vai ter que dar um beijo desentupidor de pia!

-O que?Repete! – Kouga estava animado com o beijo, parece que ele gosta mesmo de mim...

-Você ouviu seu tapado!Agora, o beijo. Vai lá Kagome! – Kikyou falou com aquele tom de voz nojento dela, estava preocupada, será que o Inu-Kun se chatearia se eu beijasse o Kouga?

Não tive outra escolha, nós tínhamos que nos beijar, era regra do jogo...O Inuyasha tentou impedir, ficando na frente de Kouga, mas Kikyou o empurrou e abriu caminho.

Foi só um beijo normal...Ou melhor, um desentupidor de pia normal XP. Como eu não gosto de Kouga, não senti arrepio, não senti prazer, não senti meu coração a mil nem nada, por isso Kikyou me chamou de fria -.-"

-Sua fria!Não senti nada, fica toda parada e não demonstra nada, baka...¬¬"

-Talvez porque eu fui FORÇADA a fazer isso, não acha?

-Na verdade não...Eu disse desentupidor de pia, não um agarramento tipo esse...

-Ai, você é desprezível sabia?

-Bora girar logo pessoal, demorou tanto só pra pagar essa prenda... – Sango estava impaciente, queria de qualquer jeito que caísse nela, para perguntar ou responder. O desejo de Sango se realizou, e ela ficou satisfeita...

-Verdade ou conseqüência, Miro-Kun?

-Verdade...

-Pensei que você fosse escolher conseqüência – fez bico.

-Mas não escolhi!Faz logo a pergunta.

-Lá vai então...Você...Você...Você dá que nota pro corpo da Rin?

-Hã? – Miroku pareceu confuso

-Que nota você da para a Rin? – Sango repetiu calmamente.

-Porque você ta me perguntando isso?

-Respondi logo seu idiota! – Sango já estava alterada.

-Nove... – sussurrou

-Fala alto imbecil!

-NOVE!FALEI, SATISFEITA?

Não era por menos, a Rin podia até ter 25 anos, mas era muito bonita. Tinha cabelos cacheados até os ombros, cintura fina e peitos fartos. Usava um óculos redondo a maior parte do tempo, para ler, pois era secretária do diretor Sesshoumaru, por quem ela era SUPER caída.

Giraram a garrafa novamente, Sango estava de bico pela nota que o Miroku tinha dado a Rin, eu estava por aqui com Kikyou por ter me mandado beijar Kouga, Miroku estava com medo de levar tapas de Sango, Inuyasha estava emburrado, Kouga estava no mundo da Lua e Kikyou estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo.

-Epa!Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! – Kikyou se desesperou

-_Agora você me paga Kikynojo!_ – pensei – Verdade ou conseqüência?

-... – Kikyou não sabia o que responder, mas enfim, abaixou a cabeça e escolheu – Verdade, depois do que te fiz, não vou escolher conseqüência nem morta!

-Ok, não te culpo. Mas...

-Como assim "mas"?

-Concebo a escolha a Inu-Kun, ele escolhe sua prenda.

-Pera!Além de você não poder fazer isso, eu escolhi verdade, esqueceu queridinha?

-Quem disse que não posso fazer isso?Não tem regras para verdade ou conseqüência, nós fazemos o jogo.

-Kagome, acho que, dessa vez, a Kikyou tem razão – Sango se intrometeu na conversa.

-Como assim "dessa vez"?Eu SEMPRE tenho razão!

-Tanto faz, vamos logo! – Kouga, pela primeira vez, deu sua opinião.

-Cala boca lobo fedido!Kikyou, eu vou perguntar pra você e ponto final! – Inuyasha estava estressado com o jogo, com as prendas, com Kikyou, com o mundo!

-Você me chamou de que?

-Lobo fedido!

-Seu cara de cachorro imundo!

-VOCÊS DOIS CALEM A BOCA!JÁ ESTOU CANSADA DISSO!VOCÊS SÓ SABEM BRIGAR?! – sai do jogo, isso mesmo, sai do jogo. Aqueles dois já estavam me dando nos nervos!

Quando sai e olhei pra trás, o estado: Inuyasha de olhos arregalados e queixo no chão, Kouga idem, Sango se encolhendo no peitoral de Miroku, este tapando os olhos e Kikyou prestes a enfartar, de novo...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Oi Gente!

Desculpem a demora!Sabem como é, semana de provas e tudo mais -.-" saco!!!

Bjs

Xauzz


	8. Devo confiar?

_**Observações**_

**-**Fala

_Pensamento _(os pensamentos se localizam nas falas, então, o pensamento é de quem está falando naquele momento)

**(N/A: Intromissão da autora, são bem freqüentes)**

**- **ação dos personagens –

_**8º Capitulo – Devo Confiar?**_

-PRA QUE TANTO ESCANDALO? – gritei impaciente, todo mundo assim porque eu sai do jogo?

-AI! – Inu-Kun tapou as orelhinhas felpudas com as mãos - MINHAS ORELHAS SÃO SENSIVEIS!

-Gomennassai Inu-Kun. – fiquei com peninha...

-Ta vendo sua baka!?Você vai deixar o Inuyasha surdo! – tudo bem, eu fiz sem querer e realmente ia deixá-lo surdo, mas Kikyou não tem o direito de falar comigo desse jeito.

-Vá se catar Kikyou!Cuide da sua vida e deixe a minha em paz!

Sai da quadra estourando. Foi um dos piores jogos de verdade ou conseqüência que já joguei...

Depois de mim, Sango e Miroku saíram, seguidos por Kouga, mas...Cadê aquela coisa nojenta chamada Kikyou?E o Inu-Kun?

Voltei para a quadra com preocupação, mas me arrependi do ato. Encontrei o Inu-Kun aos beijos com a Kikynojo. Como ele pôde?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Todos já estavam saindo da quadra quando Kikyou pediu para falar comigo, eu topei. Nós estávamos sozinhos, tive uma sensação ruim.

-O que você quer Kikyou? – falei calmamente, mesmo não estando calmo.

-Você!

Após essas palavras, Kikyou pulou no meu pescoço e me beijou. Um beijo forçado, claro, mas eu não consegui sair daquele beijo. Quanto mais eu tentava sair, mais ela me apertava.

Escutei passos. Tive medo, não queria que ninguém me visse com a Kikyou, principalmente...

-Como você pôde?

A Kikyou se assustou ao escutar aquela voz e me largou. Eu me assustei mais do que ela, essa era a pessoa que eu menos queria ver naquela situação.

-K-Chan?!Deixe-me explicar!

-Não!Não precisa Inuyasha, eu já entendi tudo!

Ela saiu correndo da quadra. Me deu uma pontada no coração.

-EU TE ODEIO KIKYOU!VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO!

Me deu tanta vontade de dar um tapa na cara daquela baka!

Sai da quadra pela porta dos fundos, pois agora não seria uma boa hora para trombar com a K-Chan.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sai correndo da quadra, chorando.

-Como ele pôde?Como? – pensei alto – Porque ele fez isso comigo?

Me esbarrei em alguém, como sou atrapalhada, até nessas horas...

-Gomennassai! – disse cabisbaixa

-Tem nada não Kagome.

Logo reconheci aquela voz. De um certo modo, aquilo me confortou. Estava precisando de um ombro amigo, e essa pessoa veio em boa hora...

-Kouga? – abracei-o.

-Kagome...

-Me abrace bem forte e não me pergunte mais nada... – ele fez como pedi. Encostei meu rosto no peitoral dele, de um jeito que deu pra ouvir seu coração disparar – Kouga?

-Sim Kagome?

-O que você senti por mim?

-Bem... – ele corou – Eu te amo Kagome, posso te conhecer a pouco tempo, mas te amo – ele se aproximou mais de mim, como estávamos abraçados, nossos rostos estavam colados.

Sim gente, é isso que vocês estão pensando, nós nos beijamos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mesmo não querendo trombar com ela, tinha, pois era o único jeito de conversarmos sobre o ocorrido. Queria muito explicar pra ela que foi a Kikyou que me beijou, não o inverso. Mas ela estava nervosa e não queria me ouvir.

Tive que a rodear pra poder ir para os dormitórios, e sabe quem eu encontrei no meio do corredor?

-Kagome OO? –não acreditei no que vi!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mas no meio do beijo, a última pessoa que queríamos ver naquele momento apareceu!

-Kagome?

-Inuyasha? – dissemos, eu e Kouga, em coral.

-...O que está acontecendo aqui? – o Inuyasha parecia surpreso e decepcionado ao mesmo tempo, mas porque?

-Com licença...Ou você é cego, ou você nunca beijou ¬¬"! – disse Kouga ainda me segurando pela cintura

-Nenhum dos dois seu lobo fedido!

-Cachorro imundo!Nos interrompeu, não está vendo?

-Estou sim, lobo baka – Inuyasha veio caminhando na nossa direção – Por isso continuo aqui! – me agarrou pelo braço – Vamos K-Chan, precisamos conversar, A SÓS! – deu ênfase para o Kouga não nos seguir

-Pra onde você está me levando? – perguntei confusa

-Feh!Pra um lugar onde podemos conversar a sós, não escutou?**(N/A: primeira vez que uso o famoso "feh" do Inu-Kun n.n)**

-Kuso! – tentei me soltar daquelas mãos, mas não consegui – Me largue!Me largue!

-Pronto – ele me jogou brutalmente em um banco no pátio que estava estranhamente vazio... – Agora temos que conversar...

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER? – falei visivelmente irritada

-Porque você estava beijando o Kouga?

-Porque que quis!Agora pode me deixar em paz?

-Nani?

-Baka... – murmurei esquecendo-me da audição apurada dele

-Você me chamou de que? – disse irritado

-Você ouviu cachorrinho, agora...Com licença! – me mandei

Podem me xingar de imbecil, baka, anta e etc...Mas ele que beijou a Kikyou primeiro!E o Kouga é muito fofo n.n!Sinceramente não acho que fiz errado...Admito...Fiz besteira ÚÙ...Mas ele fez besteira primeiro!_Deixa de culpar ele!Você que quis jogar verdade ou conseqüência, você que está errada sua baka!_O que?Eu?Errada?Ele é que é um estúpido, isso sim!Ele me magoou muito sabia?_Eu te entendo..._E o Kouga gosta mesmo de mim, ele não é de se jogar fora XD!_Também concordo!_

Estava andando, sem rumo...Pensando no que tinha feito, no que tinha visto, no que tinha dito...Porque eu me senti tão ferida ao ver eles se beijando?O Inu-Kun é só um amigo pra mim, né?E o Kouga?O segundo beijo foi mais apaixonado...Dessa vez tinha sentido arrepios e coração acelerado...

Parei. Onde estava?Olhei pra baixo. Tinha subido escadas, estava no terceiro andar do colégio. Nunca tinha visto aquele andar, parecia abandonado. Não tinha luzes**(N/A: estava anoitecendo, ok?)**, à minha frente tinha uma porta, na curiosidade, abri esta. Dentro daquele quarto tinha muita poeira, abajures velhos, uma velha cama de solteiro esburacada e com molas pra fora. Logo deduzi que aquele era um dormitório individual que, pelo visto, foi abandonado. Gostei dele!Resolvi dar uma arrumadinha, mas hoje não, estou cansada. Fui em direção ao meu dormitório fazer umas pequenas tarefas que os professores mandaram. Não eram bem tarefas...Eram para saber seu nome, sua idade, da onde vem, há quanto tempo está no colégio, coisas do tipo...

Cheguei no dormitório, mas Kikyou e Sango não estavam...Onde estariam?

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Rin, você está linda!

-Tem certeza que o senhor Sesshoumaru vai gostar do meu novo visual? – diz Rin insegura

-Claro!Eu amei, imagine ele então?! – disse Sango animada e batendo palmas para Rin que desfilava timidamente em sua minúscula salinha de secretaria...

-Sei não...Estou sentindo frio n.n"

-Kami-sama, dá cérebro pra essa criatura -.-"!

-É verdade!Nunca usei uma saia tão curtinha... – disse ajeitando a minissaia

Descrevendo roupa: Minissaia preta colada, blusa branca transparente tomara que caia e uma bota preta de cano até um pouco abaixo do joelho.

-Rin, você está sexy, isso sim!Agora vai lá na sala dele.

-O.O O que?Isso não fazia parte do plano – falou gaguejando

-Quem faz o plano sou eu, então fecha o bico!

-Ta bom ¬¬"...

-Agora entra lá e...

-Não!Nada disso!O plano pode ser seu, mas nesses trajes eu não entro na sala do...- a porta da minúscula salinha se abre – SENHOR SESHUMARU-SAMA?!

-Boa noite senhorita Rin – diz frio como sempre, olhando Rin de cima a baixo – Visual novo...Interessante...Mas como estava por dizer, quero os relatórios prontos em cima de minha mesa ainda hoje. Vou sair para jantar com a Kagura, não demoro a voltar. Tchau –fechou a porta sem esperar a resposta de Rin

-Nossa, ele é mais gato pessoalmente do que no convite...E frio também... – diz Sango se sentando em uma cadeira em frente à mesa de Rin

-Você viu como ele me olhou?Ele não gostou nada dessa roupa...

-Você que pensa!Quando um garoto diz interessante quer dizer lindo.

-Mas ele vai jantar com a senhorita Kagura...

-Ela é o que dele Rin? – Sango não deixou a menina responder – Nada!Então não se preocupe...

-Nada ainda, você quer dizer...

-Ah Rin!Pense positivo!Que mania de ser pessimista é essa!?

-A mesma de sempre xD!

OoOoOoOoOoO

TOC, TOC, TOC.

-Pera!Já vou! – eu abri a porta – Você?

-K-Chan, precisamos conversar – disse Inuyasha entrando no quarto – E tem que ser agora.

-Tudo...Bem..._O que você quer?Quer destruir por completo o meu dia, é? _– dei as costas a ele, indo na direção da minha cama.

-Espera – ele segurou meu pulso e me puxou, fazendo eu encostar meu corpo no dele – Você sabe que eu não beijei a Kikyou né? – ele segurou minha cintura com a outra mão, me deixando encurralada.

-Sei...E a Sango tem 3 filhos e um marido gordo e careca ¬¬"

-Estou falando sério K-Chan! – ele estava mesmo com uma expressão séria no rosto, mas será que eu podia confiar nele?

-Se vocês não estavam se beijando, eu não sei mais o que é beijo!

-Então eu te mostro... – ele me beijou

OoOoOoOoOoO

Oi Gente!

Desculpem a demora pra postar, mas é que não tava conseguindo fazer por causa das porcarias chamadas provas ¬¬".Mas ta ai, o que acharam?

Sabe...Vou começar a responder reviews...Nunca responde né mesmo?

Bjs

Xauzz


	9. Confissões Internas

_**Observações**_

**-**Fala

_Pensamento _(os pensamentos se localizam nas falas, então, o pensamento é de quem está falando naquele momento)

**(N/A: Intromissão da autora, são bem freqüentes)**

**- **ação dos personagens –

**Música do capitul**o: _Devolva-me_ – Adriana Calcanhotto

_**9º Capitulo – Confissões Internas**_

Não queria, fui forçada...Ou eu realmente queria aquele beijo?Não sei ao certo, mas continuei ali, parada, estática, sem reação nenhuma para com a atitude dele, afinal, ele tinha beijado a Kikyou, e isso me magoou...

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – disse me separando dele e limpando a boca com as costas da mão

-Gomennassai K-Chan, mas você tem que entender...

-Eu não tenho que entender nada Inuyasha. Agora me dê licença que eu quero dormir! – disse abrindo a porta pra ele ir embora. Podem me chamar de grossa ou estúpida, não estou nem ai ¬¬"...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estava andando pelos corredores quando vi minha Sango andando cabisbaixa. Tive a idéia de me esconder no armário das vassouras até ela passar por mim...**(N/A: que idéia mais antiquada ÚÙ)**

-O que será que o Miroku...

Pulei pra fora do armário abraçando-a pela cintura.

-Ai Sangozinha!Isso doeu! – disse acariciando minha bochecha com marca de mão feminina, onde ela tinha dado um tapa por causa do susto...Eu acho...

-Miroku?!Era você!Gomennassai!

-Sangozinha?

-Sim...?

-Termine o que ia dizer

-Nani?

-Você ia dizer algo sobre mim, ou perguntar...

-Não era nada não... – disse ruborizada

-Oras Sangozinha!Não tente me enganar!O que era?

-O que você queria me dando aquele selinho? – ela disse cabisbaixa, mas perceptivelmente e extremamente vermelha.

-Você sabe Sango, não vou lhe falar. Pense um pouco e saberá – eu disse com expressão séria, dando as costas e andando em direção ao meu dormitório.

A Sango não falou nada, continuou cabisbaixa, olhando pro chão. Cheguei no meu dormitório e me arrumei para dormir, nem reparei no Inuyasha...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nem acreditei no que ouvi. No que vi. Ela me mandou embora...Só me restou sair do quarto. Fui pro meu dormitório e me deitei. Liguei o rádio. A música que estava tocando só piorou a situação...

"_Rasgue as minhas cartas  
E não me procure mais  
Assim será melhor meu bem"_

Não parava de pensar na K-Chan, na Kikyou, nos meu sentimentos...

"_O retrato que eu te dei  
Se ainda tens não sei  
Mas se tiver devolva-me  
Deixe-me sozinho  
Porque assim eu viverei em paz  
Quero que sejas bem feliz  
Junto do seu novo rapaz"_

Desatei a chorar. Não fazia barulho. As lágrimas só caiam...Silenciosamente...

"_Rasgue as minhas cartas  
E não me procure mais  
Assim vai ser melhor meu bem  
O retrato que eu te dei  
Se ainda tens não sei  
Mas se tiver devolva-me"_

Só pensava na K-Chan e no Kouga agora...Eles se amam, não é mesmo?Ela não reagiu ao beijo dele no jogo porque estava envergonhada. É isso!Ela só não queria demonstrar seu amor por ele na minha presença...Ela o ama.

"

As lágrimas acabaram, assim como a música...

-Eles se merecem!Eu tenho a Kikyou. Ela me ama...**E eu amo ela.**

O Miroku entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama, acho que nem notou que eu estava ali...Desliguei o rádio e fechei os olhos, peguei no sono.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Ohayoo gozaimasu, dorminhocas! – Sango sempre acorda animada, mas eu sou o inverso.

-Mau dia pra você Sango ¬¬"! – não, essa não fui eu. Foi a minha cópia cuspida e escarrada, mas ela ganha de mim em mau humor matutino...

-JÁ COMEÇOU COM MAU HUMOR KIKYOU?! –disse, ou melhor, gritei ao me levantar.

-Grite o quanto quiser _queridinha_...Eu estou feliz – e a Kikynojo foi saltitando pro banheiro

-Perai – coloquei as costas da mão na minha testa – não, eu não estou com febre...Eu acho que eu preciso de óculos então, porque eu juro que vi a Kikyou indo saltitando pro banheiro!

-Se você está com febre ou precisando de óculos eu não sei, mas além de também ter visto ela ir saltitando, eu ainda ouvi ela dizer que está feliz...Estou meio assustada...Oo

-Eu estou totalmente assustada!Acho até que vou tomar banho em outro banheiro... – disse me dirigindo, pé ante pé, até a porta.

-Mas em qual banheiro?

A pergunta de Sango me fez calar...Voltei para minha cama e me sentei.

-É melhor nós esperarmos...

-Eu não...Sayonara pra você.

-Aonde você vai Sango-Chan?

-Para o banheiro da Rin! – Sango gritou do meio do corredor, já era tarde pra eu ir atrás dela, então tive que esperar a Kikyou sair do banho...Chatice ¬¬"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Eu estava indo normalmente para o banheiro da Rin, um pouco envergonhada por estar de pijama, mas sem problemas até ai. Foi quando eu vi um garoto muito lindo, podem me chamar de tarada, porque eu sei que vocês já repararam que eu digo que todo garoto é lindo, mas eu não tenho culpa se nessa escola só tem gatinho...Voltando ao lindo menino, tenho certeza de que já o vi em algum lugar...

-Sango? – fiquei perplexa ao ouvir ele falar meu nome - Sango, é você?

-_Não, é a chapeuzinho vermelho ¬¬"..._Sou eu sim. Gomen mas, quem é você? – eu estava encabulada por não lembrar o nome de um menino tão fofo: olhos avermelhados, cabelos pretos lisos e presos num rabinho de cavalo com uma franja cobrindo a larga testa, very kawaii!

-Meu nome é Hiten, você não me conhece, eu sou de sua sala, mas é o primeiro dia de aula que eu venho pra escola.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, Hiten. Gomen por ser intrometida, mas...Porque você não veio nos outros dias? – perguntei um pouco menos envergonhada, mas logo me lembrei que estava de pijama e ruborizei.

-Porque estava viajando e cheguei ontem, ao fim da tarde.

Um silêncio se alastrou da conversa, mas logo foi quebrado pela voz suave de Hiten:

-Sabia que você fica linda de pijama?

-Obrigada... – abaixei a cabeça pra esconder a cor de pimentão que tomou conta de meu rosto – Será que isso foi um elogio? – sussurrei pra mim.

-Foi um elogio.

-O quê? – levantei meu rosto, que já não estava mais vermelho, para encarar Hiten – Eu falei tão alto?

-Não, na verdade foi um mero sussurro, mas sabe como é, sendo um youkai, minha audição é apurada n.n"...

-Olhe, desculpe-me se estou sendo apressada, mas eu tenho que ir tomar banho, ta? – perguntei apontando para o banheiro da Rin.

-Não, pode ir. Desculpe-me digo eu, que atrapalhei sua rotina.

Ele sorriu. Um belo sorriso, eu diria. Entrei no banheiro, fechei a porta sanfonada lentamente, para poder ver o Hiten indo embora.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Passados uns... 20 ou 25 minutos, eu pude finalmente tomar banho \o/. Nossa como essa menina demora no banho ¬¬"

-Agora você pode ir tomar banho, _queridinha_... – disse Kikyou, com aquela voz nojenta. Eu não acredito que ela ficou quase meia hora no banho e ainda está com voz sonolenta e com os olhos fechados, tenha paciência ¬¬­.

-Queridinha é a vó – sussurrei, um pouco alto, eu diria...

-Sua – recomendo que os pais retirem as criancinhas da sala, lá vêm palavrões! – Onore¹, baka busu²!

-Olha quem fala!Sabe de uma coisa?Kisama³! – disse batendo bem forte a porta do banheiro.

Tomei um banho rápido porque, ao contrário da Kikynojo, nunca demoro mais de 15 minutos no banho e olhe que 15 minutos é o limite!

Vesti uma saia até a metade da coxa jeans preta e uma blusinha macia colada rosa bebê de alcinha. Peguei minha bolsa branca e minha sandália de salto baixo também preta.

Fui calmamente até a minha sala, e cheguei tarde uû...

-Professora...Seja boazinha e me deixe entrar... – falei com um sorriso amarelo e carinha de anjo xP – Por favor! – já estava ajoelhada com os olhos marejados.

-Não posso. Você chegou atrasada e vai ter que ficar de fora me desculpe... – disse fechando a porta na minha cara ¬¬"

Me recostei na porta e deslizei até o chão. Fiquei ali, organizando os pensamentos...

Se Inuyasha me beijou, é porque ele gosta de mim?Acho que não, porque beijaria a Kikyou se gostasse de mim?Será que ele falou a verdade e a Kikyou que agarrou ele?Improvável. A Kikyou pode ser atirada, mas acho que nem tanto...E o que realmente sinto pelo Kouga?Eu sei, eu sei, esses pensamentos são repetitivos, mas o que eu posso fazer se são as coisas que mais me incomodam?

O tempo passou voando e logo o sinal bateu, a porta se abriu e eu cai pra trás. Olhei pra cima e tive uma bela visão, mas logo fiquei extremamente encabulada.

-Bom dia, Kouga-Kun – Kouga-Kun?Da onde saiu isso?Agora eu estava mais vermelha do que nunca!

-Bom dia, Kagome-Chan – disse Kouga, me ajudando a me levantar.

Vocês sabem, ele estirou o braço, eu peguei na mão dele e o que é estranho: meu coração disparou.

Não entendi o que vi a seguir: Um cachorrinho olhando, perplexo, para uma humana e um lobinho, com um carrapato grudado na patinha dianteira. Ou, se vocês preferem, um Inuyasha olhando, perplexo, para mim e o Kouga, com uma Kikyou agarrada ao braço dele. Isso mesmo, agarrada. Ela estava agarrada ao braço dele e ele chacoalhando o braço pra lá e pra cá tentando arrancá-la, mas, ainda assim, olhando fixamente para a cena na porta da sala.

Entrei na sala e sentei-me no mesmo lugar do primeiro dia. Não exatamente no mesmo lugar, o que quis dizer é que: ao meu lado direito estava Kouga, ao meu lado esquerdo estava Inuyasha e dessa vez, para a minha infelicidade, Kikyou estava atrás de mim.

-Kagome-Chan? – murmurou Kouga – Você pode me encontrar no intervalo?

-Claro que sim Kouga-Kun n.n – respondi.

-Que papo de Kouga-Kun é esse? – perguntou Inuyasha, com um olho maior que o outro.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Oi gente \o/

Gomen a demora úù...

Mas, como prometido no capitulo passado, tão ai as respostas das reviews!

**Respostas das reviews:**

manu higurashi– Oie!É...Realmente a fic ta bem turbulenta n.n". Quanto à Kagome acreditar no Inuyasha...Bem, você já leu, né? Que bom que você ta curiosa, eu adoro matar todo mundo**(N/A: de curiosidade, viu?Eu não sou assassina!)**!Não demorar pra postar a fic...Gomen, mas demorei uù. Kissus, sayonara

Carol-san – Oie!Como a Kagome vai reagir?Bem...Ela reagiu mal, né?Nota 10?Tudo isso?Valeu mesmo, não acho que escrevo tão bem...E gomen pela demora pra postar esse capitulo, ok? Kissus, sayonara

Luh-chan – Oie. Bem, quem não queria ser a K-Chan nessa situação xD?Thank you pelos elogios n.n. "Vc não fica enrolando nas coisas, mas tb não apressa elas, escreve muito bem, deixa as coisas mais engraçadas e kawaiis!", muitíssimo obrigada ç.ç!Ainda bem que tenho uma fã número um que nem você n.n‼ Kissus, sayonara

Bom...Por hoje é só, já estou começando a escrever o 10º capitulo e dessa vez vou tentar não demorar n.n"". Ah!E mandem:

...R  
...E  
...V  
...R E V I E W S  
...E  
...W  
...S

Kissus

Sayonara


End file.
